The Truth about Wolf Demons and Computers
by 1r15
Summary: Unspeakable trouble could ensue when Ginta and Hakaku get their hands on a laptop. This fanfiction is here to clear the confusion...and tell the truth. Now complete...or until reviewers ask for more.
1. The story so far

After Naraku was defeated and the Shikon no Tama was whole once again, Kikyou went back to the underworld, dragging a reluctant Inuyasha along with her. Before they departed, they decided to use the sacred jewel to make Inuyasha a human, purifying and forever erasing it from the world. Now that everything has been resolved, Kagome prepares to go back to her own time, ready to break the truth to everybody…except maybe Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi… and the teachers…, and to finally go out with Hojo. Unfortunately, as she packed her items and was about to jump down the Bone-Eater's well, a slim, silvery mechanism dropped softly onto the grass from Kagome's souvenir-overloaded giant yellow backpack. What could happen when the two closest friends of the leader of a wolf demon tribe get their hands on a Microsoft Windows XP?


	2. After Kagome

"Textbooks, the kotodama rosary, a piece of the fire rat robe, pencils. I guess that's it. Bye!" Kagome yelled, from the edge of the Bone-Eater's Well.

"You'll send us candy and sushi…and stuff, right, Kagome?" Shippo asked, nervous as usual.

"Of course I will! It's just that, without the sacred jewel around, the well is starting to close up and **_I_** can't get through, but other stuff will," she replied.

"We'll miss you." sob

"Okay, bye!"

Soon that night, for some strangely weird reason, Miroku proposed to Sango (once again) but she accepted because he had finally gotten rid of his lecherous side. Because of that, they had a party, inviting the entire village. Unnoticed by others, a demon sporting a Mohawk hairstyle and a miniskirt and his friend sneaked off into hiding the day their leader's love obsession left.

They crawled out.

"Ughh…"

"Look here! She left us something!"

"Let's bring it back to the cave, Hakaku."

On the way to the Wolf Den

"What are you guys doing at this hour? We can't be having a single-demon birthday party! Come on!" Kouga suddenly jumped out of the bush.

"Hey, I thought you lost your powers when they got your Shikon no Tama shards!" Ginta remarked.

Kouga replied, "Just between you and me, I nicked the last and smallest shard from right under Kikyou's nose, because, you know, she needs glasses, right? After like 70 years of being dead, alive and undead."

"Good point."

And after that, Kouga ran off.

"Oh damn! We forgot to get a gift and a card for Kouga's 237th birthday!"Ginta whispered to Hakaku.

"It was **_YOUR_** fault for not reminding me!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Don't worry! We'll make a plan." Hakaku said.

Back at the cave

"Ehh…Kouga…We haven't wrapped your gift yet." Ginta appeared at the mouth of the cave, shaking slightly.

"It's okay. Why don't you wrap it now? I'm just going to be taking a nap. It was so tiring with only one shard."

"Phew."

"Now, Ginta, let's open this thing!"

"Wow! Look at all those buttons! How does it work? Maybe we should look at the instruction booklet."

Hakaku whispered, "There aren't any instruction booklets in Sengoku-Jidai."

"Oh…right."

Click

Click Click Click

They spent the next hour contemplating the joy of Microsoft Word, the wonder of Calculator, the delight of the hard drive, the divine bliss of Pinball.

Somehow, two demons managed to open up Internet Explorer. It is a great feat that has never been accomplished before in the feudal era.

Google was the home page, so they decided to image search "Chibi Naraku." Unfortunately for Naraku, the results were astonishingly funny, so they decided to search for Chibiko versions of every character, even themselves.

In the end, they finally printed out a simple card with a Chibi Kouga on the front with a small printer that dropped out of Kagome's backpack, connected to the laptop.

(Sound effect: duh duh dum…)

What will they do next?


	3. The eBay Incident

Suddenly, a weird guy with a buzz cut and black-and-yellow glasses popped out of the screen. He introduced himself as Jackie, a hyper computer salesman.

"Hello! Welcome to eBay! iPod Shuffle, life is random!"

"Who the hell is this freak?" Ginta asked.

"Aahhhh! Demons!" yelled Jackie, his "computer bubble" popped.

"Its _someone_, Ginta, probably _**spam**._ Whatever. We're on some site called "Ebay." Maybe they sell gifts or something." Hakaku said

"I wanna get Kouga a doll!"

"That would be so awesome!"

Ginta and Hakaku searched for a Kouga doll on eBay and filled out the form with the credit card number, etc.

Later

(on screen)

_Your order will arrive in 5 minutes._

_Confirmation_

_Address: Wolf demon den_

_Customer: Ginta, Hakaku_

_Credit Card#: 53704554 01134_

_Recipient: Kouga_

_Bill to: nobody_

_Specifications: If nobody is not home, bill to Naraku. _

_If Naraku is not at home, bill to Kagura, who owes Kouga $10 billion for life insurance of his dead comrades._

"Can you believe it? We finally got it done! Yippee!"

They didn't notice Kouga waking up and asking them what they were doing.

Suddenly(again) the doorbell rang.

"Wait! There isn't a door, so there can't be a doorbell!" I screamed.

So, suddenly (again) the doorbell didn't ring, but they still rushed to see who was outside.

"What's that?" Kouga asked.

"That's your birthday present. It cost about TEN DOLLARS!" the other two, besides me and Jackie (who had gone back into the laptop) yelled enthusiastically.

Kouga ripped open the tightly bundled paper package.

"Ehh..? What's this? A doll of me? Where did you get it?

"eBay."

"What?… Hey! Give me that laptop! Kagome meant it for ME!"

"No way! Finders keepers!"

"Wahh…!"

Later

Kouga sneaked into the inner room and caught Ginta and Hakaku playing solitaire.

"Mwahahahah!" he said as he tried to imitate Naraku's voice (quite well, actually.)

THE END.

A/N: We hope you enjoyed this.

Sequel coming up! _The Truth about Undead Priestesses and iPods®_

©1r15 2005. All rights reserved.


End file.
